


One Night Stand

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wins out in the end, Charlie takes Dean to a gay club, Embarrassed Dean, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Michael's unintentionally an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie drags Dean out for the night, taking him to a gay club her boss owns because they both need to let loose and have a little fun.  Except this isn't exactly Dean's kind of fun.  While charlie hooks up with someone, Dean is left sitting there, drinking and people watching, until an attractive man with dark hair and blue green eyes approaches him and offers to buy him a drink.  Dean doesn't usually do one night stands, those are a thing of his past, but this man is incredibly attractive, and when he invites Dean to come home with him, it's too much temptation to say no.  Things don't go exactly as planned though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one a while ago and sat on it like I'm so prone to do. But I ran it past my lovely Beta, Monijune and she gave it an enthusiastic thumbs up, so, here you go. I do hope you enjoy this.
> 
> NOTE~
> 
> Dean is NOT in a relationship with Michael, he ends up with Cas. Just...read it already.

“We’re going out. Get dressed.” 

Charlie could be bossy when she wanted to be, and right now she really wanted to be. Dean frowned up at her from his spot on the couch.

“What the hell? I don’t want to go out,” he grumbled. She reached out and for a moment he thought she was going to touch his head gently, but then he felt the painful flick of her fingers against his skull as she thumped his head.

“Ouch!”

“Get your lazy ass up and get dressed or I will go and pick your clothes out for you, and I won’t let you wear jeans.” She was glaring at him now, something he rarely ever saw.

“Where the hell are we even going?” He was still not ready to concede that she was succeeding in dragging him out of the house, but he wanted to know where it was that she intended to take him.

“You’ll see. And trust me, we’re going to have fun. And we’re taking my car.” He opened his mouth to argue with her about that, but she thumped him in the head a second time.

“No arguing! Go get dressed!”

Dean mumbled to himself about what a pain in the ass she was before making his way to his room. Apparently the sweatpants and grease stained tee shirt he had on were not appropriate attire. He fished a Henley out of his closet as well as a decent pair of jeans. Almost as an afterthought he grabbed the red flannel shirt hanging on the back of his bedroom door. A quick trip to the bathroom meant his hair was in place and deodorant applied. When he returned to the living room he was promptly sent back to the bathroom to shave, so he did. When he returned to the living room again, Charlie nodded in approval and started for the door.

“We are going to have fun now Dean Winchester, and you will like it!” Dean watched his friend walk out the door and wondered what he was getting himself into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie drove them into an area of the city he wasn’t all that familiar with, but he could see flashing lights and a long line on the right hand side of the street. Somehow he knew that was where they were going. She parked in the garage directly across the street and linked arms with him as they made their way down to street level. Dean finally got a good look at the club she was taking him to, and he stopped right at the curb.

“Oh HELL no!” he snapped, and refused to move. She stopped next to him and frowned up at him.

“Don’t you even try that macho crap with me,” she warned. Dean frowned and looked at the club entrance. He could hear the cheesy pop music pumping out through the open door and see the black clad security guards standing outside.

“Charlie, this is a gay bar,” he hissed, stating the obvious. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “And your point? I’m a lesbian, and you’re bi. If we can’t have fun here no one can.”

She started tugging his arm again and reluctantly he followed. “I’m going to get you back for this later,” he threatened, but she just smiled up sweetly at him. “Or you’ll thank me profusely. Soooo many cute guys! Look at them all.” She was pointing to the dozens of men standing in the line. Dean couldn’t help but scowl. He didn’t go to gay bars. Gay men in general didn’t like that he was bi. To most of them he was just pretending at being gay and would run off to be with a woman at the earliest convenience, or at least that had always been his experience thus far. That totally wasn’t the case, but no one ever gave him a real chance to prove himself, no one since Benny. But that ship had sailed a long time ago. They just passed judgement automatically. He expected that tonight would be no different, unless he just didn’t disclose his sexuality. Maybe then he’d have a chance at meeting someone and getting laid. Lord knew he was overdue…

Charlie bypassed the line and headed straight to the bouncer with the clipboard. “Charlie Bradbury,” she told him. He flipped through the papers on the board and pulled out a highlighter. “Gotcha. Go on.” He nodded toward the door, and she pulled Dean along with her.

“How did you do that? Are you like a frequent visitor or something?” He asked as they made their way into the crowded club and wormed their way through the gyrating bodies toward the bar.

“Not exactly. My boss Crowley owns the club and told me he’d put me on the list so I could come whenever I wanted, no lines. I’m finally taking advantage,” she explained. Dean wanted to know why her boss even owned a gay night club but he thought better of asking, settling for sitting down on the first available bar stool he saw. When the one next to it opened up, she quickly took it. She flagged down the bartender and ordered shots.

“Are you trying to get me drunk tonight?” he asked with a nervous laugh. His eyes wandered around the club, trying not to be freaked out by this whole experience. This was way more packed than any bar he ever visited. Several men were practically leering in his direction. Well, he wouldn’t have to work to find out where the men stood with him. It was pretty damn obvious. One man waved and Dean quickly turned to look back at Charlie, the fear apparent in his eyes. It made her giggle. She was shoving a double shot of something brown into his hand.

“Here’s to getting out and having a good time.” She clinked her glass against his and tossed it back before he could do the same. It was cinnamon flavored and tasted good. Whiskey. At least she had good taste in alcohol. She was already shoving another shot in his hand. He immediately swallowed it down. 

“So, any interesting prospects?” she asked, looking around. A pretty brunette smiled in her direction and she smiled back. Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, I feel like I’ll pick up the clap or some shit in here,” he complained. 

“Dean, seriously? Just stay away from the sleazy ones. Look at that guy, he’s attractive, right?” She pointed at a blonde guy dressed way too nicely for a nightclub out on the dance floor. He was alone, hips gyrating slowly as he danced to the music pumping loudly out of the speakers. He had a drink in one hand and his eyes were closed. 

“Uh, no,” Dean decided. The guy was, as far as he could tell, nice looking, but everyone that approached the man got pushed away. Clearly the guy wanted to be alone. With a sigh Dean looked out over the crowd. There were possibilities but no one was really catching his attention. Charlie continued to hand him shots, and he was getting a little wobbly on his stool. When he looked over at her he saw her talking intimately with a buxom blonde in skintight leggings. The blonde was rubbing against Charlie’s leg and Charlie had one arm around the woman’s waist and with the other hand she was playing with the woman’s long hair. Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head. Charlie never had a problem picking women up. 

“Hey there,” a voice to Dean’s left said. He turned slowly to keep from falling off his stool. He wasn’t even sure the man was talking to him until he saw him. He was standing close enough that his chest was touching Dean’s arm, a warm but drunk smile plastered across his face.

“Hey yourself,” he replied, smiling. The man smiled a little wider. “I’m Michael.” 

“Dean.” 

“Can I buy you a drink, Dean?” Michael asked. Dean knew he should decline, Charlie had already pumped him full of enough alcohol for a small army, but this man was attractive, and it was free alcohol.

“Sure.” He watched as Michael flagged down the bartender and ordered more shots. When they arrived he handed one to Dean. Dean took it and slammed it back quickly. Michael did the same, swaying on his feet. Dean reached out and grabbed him so he didn’t fall, and Michael pressed up against him even more just to remain on his feet.

“I think you drank too much,” Dean said, grinning. Michael laughed and nodded. “I think you’re right.” Michael was now practically clinging to him and Dean did the only thing he could think of, he opened his legs and pulled the man closer so that Michael wasn’t leaning at an awkward angle anymore. Neither man seemed fazed by the intimacy of the gesture. Dean placed his hands on the man’s hips as he swayed again and almost fell, and let out a laugh that sounded dangerously close to a giggle. 

“You need to sit down,” Dean said, trying hard not to slur his words. Michael nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as he leaned in until he was almost in Dean’s lap.

“I like you. You’re the first guy not trying to stick his hands down my pants or grab my ass tonight.” Michael’s lips were pressed against Dean’s ear so that he could hear him, and then Michael was giggling too. “And you’re so much better looking too.” That made Dean laugh again.

“Nah, I’m not,” he argued, but he was still giggling. It made Michael giggle more too. He sat back enough to run a hand down the front of Dean’s chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt.

“Are you gay?” Dean asked. He blinked, forcing his eyes to focus and looked up into blue green eyes that were mere inches from his own. “No,” Michael replied, his voice slurring. Dean nodded.

“Me either.” For some reason Michael found that funny. “Do you want to come home with me?” he asked. Dean squinted, still trying to get his eyes to focus. He’d definitely drank too much. 

“Sure, why not?” He was too drunk to think of why this was a bad idea. Charlie had brought him here to find someone worth hooking up with, and of all the men here tonight Michael seemed the least threatening. It didn’t hurt that he was ridiculously good looking too. Michael smiled and leaned in, planting a sloppy kiss against his lips. Dean brought his hands up to hold Michael’s face, and kissed him back. Suddenly Michael pulled back until he was standing up straight. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled until he was standing up. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Dean laughed at what a poor job this guy was doing of trying to seduce him. He looked back at where Charlie had been sitting but she was gone. For some reason he wasn’t really concerned by that. Michael was tugging on his hand, and he let himself be pulled along. They staggered outside into the warm summer night and he managed to hook an arm around a still-swaying Michael, pulling him against him.

“I live this way. Come on.” Michael pointed down the street, and Dean just hummed in agreement. They made their way to the corner and then onto the next block. It was another three blocks before they turned into a residential area. They walked along, singing along to an old Beatles song and laughing until they reached a house with white siding and a red door.

“This is my house. It’s actually my brother’s house, but I’m staying here for now. I’m a doctor.” Michael’s eyes were wide as he talked. He pulled Dean up the steps to the front door. He dug around in his pocket until he produced a set of keys but it took him several tries to get the key into the lock. Once he did and the door opened, he pulled Dean along behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made their way through the living room, stumbling and giggling as they went until they reached the stairs. Once they reached the second floor Michael pulled him down the hall and into a bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them he was on Dean, kissing him hard, his tongue pressing along the seam of Dean’s lips until he parted them. Michael moaned and Dean grabbed him, pulling him closer so that their bodies were pressed together. The more turned on Dean became, the faster the alcohol started to burn away. He pushed Michael back towards the bed that he could make out in the dim light a few feet away and watched as the man lost his balance and fell back against it. Dean climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Michael was looking up at him, watching as Dean started unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was open he pressed his lips to the curve of Michael’s collarbone, pressing a line of kisses down and across his chest. Michael squirmed under him, moaning as his hands tugged at Dean’s shirt in an attempt to pull it off. Dean sat up and allowed his flannel to be pulled off before yanking the Henley up and over his head. Michael’s hands wandered over Dean’s naked chest before pulling him down into another kiss. 

“I need to get this off.” Michael pulled at the edges of his shirt and Dean helped him sit up so he could take it off. When he leaned back down Michael grabbed him and flipped him so that Dean was flat on his back. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, smiling up at him. Michael smiled back. “Seducing you. Is it working?” Dean ran his hands down Michael’s body until he gripped the man’s ass, forcing him down where he was able to grind against him.

“Fuck...” Michael moaned at the sensation. He’d never felt anything like that before. His fingers worked at the belt in Dean’s pants, struggling to get it off. In his drunken state he couldn’t get his fingers to cooperate, and it was taking an unnecessarily long amount of time to try and get it undone. When he finally looked up he saw that Dean had actually dozed off.

“Fuck,” he sighed. Dean was snoring lightly, and Michael was loathe to wake him to continue. Instead he laid down next to him, throwing one arm over Dean’s chest and closing his eyes. Within minutes he was sound asleep as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Morning**

Dean woke to the sound of knocking at the door. “Wha…” With a groan he forced his eyes open. Where the hell was he? The door opened and Dean turned to see who was walking in. He expected his brother but when a dark-haired man walked in he sat up quickly, wincing at the pain that shot through his head. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” The man looked contrite standing there with a tray of food that from the smell coming from it, Dean could tell contained bacon. It was making his stomach grumble.

“Where the hell am I?” Dean asked, looking around. He didn’t recognize this room.

“By chance do you remember last night?” the man asked. Dean had to think about that for a moment. Charlie had dragged him out to a gay nightclub and he had drank too much. Then he had met a guy with dark hair and bright blue green eyes. He eyed the man with the tray. This man had bright blue eyes, no trace of green in them at all. He looked sort of like the man he had met last night except this guy looked a little shorter, and his hair was messy.

“Do I know you?” he asked, frowning. The man shook his head. “I’m afraid it was my brother Michael you met last night. My name is Castiel.” Dean narrowed his eyes, looking around again.

“Where is Michael then?” 

Castiel chewed on his lower lip for a moment before making the decision to approach the bed. He offered the tray to Dean, who hesitated for a moment before he took it. This guy didn’t seem like the type that would hurt him, and despite having a killer hangover, he was starving. On the tray was a plate of eggs, bacon, a mug of coffee, a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

“May I?” Castiel motioned toward the edge of the bed and Dean nodded. He watched as Castiel sat down and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

“So, where is Michael?” Dean asked again. If he didn’t know any better Dean would say the man looked downright embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry. I’m not making excuses for my brother but last night…that is not normally how he behaves.” Castiel looked up at him, and Dean was surprised to see that indeed the man was embarrassed. His cheeks were red and he was chewing on his lower lip. Dean opened the bottle of aspirin, breaking the foil seal before popping two out to wash down with the water.

“It’s not how I act either. I was dragged there last night by a friend, and she had me doing way too many shots. I don’t even go to places like that.” Dean picked at the eggs for a moment before scooping some up with the fork he found wrapped in a napkin on the tray and eating it. They were better than he had expected. Castiel shifted so that he was facing Dean a bit more.

“You don’t understand. I’m not making myself clear, and I apologize for that. Michael isn’t gay.”

Dean paused with a second forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth and set it down on the plate. For a long moment he just stared at Castiel. His brain was working overtime to try and determine what the man meant exactly. If it was what he thought then it was his turn to be embarrassed. Scratch that, he would be absolutely humiliated. He set the tray aside and stood up.

“I need to go.” He spotted both his shirt and his flannel on a chair in the corner and quickly put them on. Castiel politely averted his eyes as he redressed.

“I’m sorry…” Castiel realized he didn’t even know the man’s name.

“Dean. Don’t apologize anymore, please, it wasn’t you that made a complete ass out of yourself. I need to get out of here.” He was close to panicking now. The bedroom door was still open and he staggered out, his head pounding from the movement. Castiel followed him.

“Where do you live Dean? Did you drive to the club last night?” he was asking.

“No, no, my friend drove. I’ll figure it out from here.” Dean grunted as he found the stairs and made his way down to the first floor. At the bottom of the stairs he stopped and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead, willing the blinding migraine he was suffering to disappear and let him escape with at least a small shred of his dignity still intact. A warm hand on his forearm made him jump and then wince as a new shock of pain ripped through his head.

“At least let me drive you back to the club,” Castiel was saying. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the man. His eyes were so incredibly blue it was stunning but Dean’s head hurt too much to really stop and look at them for long. He realized he was in no condition to walk to the club. He wasn’t even sure where it was from here.

“Can…you give me a lift home?” He hating himself for asking. Castiel nodded and smiled. “Of course.”

The car parked in the driveway looked like it had seen better days. It was an old Toyota hatchback that, while clean, was barely still in drivable condition. Dean eyed the car as Castiel got behind the wheel and leaned over to unlock his door.

“Wow, this thing needs work,” he said as he slid into the passenger seat. Castiel snorted and pursed his lips.

“I know. I put a small fortune into it every year.”

Dean settled back in his seat once he had the belt in place. He watched as Castiel struggled to even get the car to start. It took four tries before the engine roared to life and Castiel was able to back out of the driveway. Once they were on the road Dean pointed out where to make the turns that would take them to his house.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” Dean pointed out. Castiel glanced over at him before returning his eyes to the road. He knew what question Dean was referring to.

“Uh, he woke up about two hours before you did, and he came into my room in a panic. It took me twenty minutes to calm him down, and once he was better he grabbed his bags and left. I believe he went to check into a hotel.”

Dean stared out his window as they made their way towards Dean’s house.

“He’s…straight.” It wasn’t a question. Castiel hesitated a moment before nodding. “He’s always been a bit…curious…but he is straight.” It saddened him to see the look of humiliation on Dean’s face. He reached out and gave the man’s arm a gentle squeeze. 

“God I made such an ass out of myself last night. Why did I listen to her?” Dean asked angrily. Castiel was unsure how to answer that, so he simply didn’t. He put both hands back on the steering wheel but kept sneaking glances back over at the other man. Of all the things Michael had done over the years, this was perhaps the dumbest, but if he had to bring a man home at all, Castiel was impressed that he had chosen this particular man. Despite the look of pure misery on Dean’s face, he was gorgeous. 

“Why was he even there last night? Was he just looking for some fool to humiliate?” Dean turned to look at him and Castiel could see the anger in them. He knew it wasn’t directed at him, but it unnerved him nonetheless.

“My brother is not the kind to deliberately hurt others. The only thing I can think is that it is the nearest place to my house, and he was somewhat familiar with it,” Castiel replied.

“Why would he be familiar with it?” Dean asked, the anger now tempered by the confusion he was feeling. This entire situation was ten shades of fucked up.

“Uh, my friend threw me a birthday party last year and took me there. Michael came with, as did my other brother, Gabriel,” Castiel explained. Dean was frowning.

“Why?”

“Why what? Why did she throw me a party?” Castiel asked, feeling his own confusion at the question.

“No, why there?” Dean clarified. Oh. Now Castiel understood.

“Michael is not the gay one in the family, I am. My friend Meg feels that I do not get out enough and socialize, so she thought it would be funny to bring me there. I was…not amused.” 

Dean snorted and shook his head. “I have to say I agree. I didn’t like the place. My friend Charlie showed up last night at my house and basically demanded that I go with her. Then she met some blonde with huge boobs and disappeared. She basically just left me there to suffer while she went and got laid.” He realized Castiel was looking over at him with increasing frequency.

“I’m bi, in case you’re wondering. That doesn’t go over too well with gay men though. I tend to strike out when I tell them that. I didn’t even want to go out. I was content to sit at home with my Netflix and some beer. Charlie, however felt that I needed to get out and meet people.” Dean knew he didn’t owe this man an explanation but Castiel had been nothing but nice to him so far, so he obliged anyway.

“I don’t understand, why exactly would that be grounds for men to be disinterested?” Castiel asked, genuinely curious.

Dean shrugged. “In my experience bisexuality seems to be something that is not taken seriously in the gay community. Maybe it’s not like that elsewhere, but around here I’ve encountered a lot of prejudice for it. Guys seem to think I can’t really be interested in them and that the first opportunity I get I’ll go running for the nearest vagina. I’m not like that though. I…like men more. I’ve just dated more women because they’re not as judgmental.”

“Well, I don’t know what men you are socializing with, but they sound like ignorant fools,” Castiel said it so casually that Dean was momentarily taken aback.

“Uh…I guess?”

Dean’s answer made Castiel chuckle softly.

“I’m not insulting your taste in men, honestly I’m not, but anyone that attempts to invalidate another person’s sexuality is sorely undereducated, or just plain stupid.” 

“Wow.” Dean didn’t know what else he could possibly say to that. His pounding headache had been reduced to a slow but steady throbbing that was bearable and now he really took a look at this man. Michael had been attractive from what he could remember of him, but Castiel was infinitely better looking.

“Were you really attracted to my brother?” Castiel asked. The question caught Dean off guard and he squirmed a bit in his seat.

“Uh, well, he’s a nice looking guy, from what I can remember. Not as…” He clamped his mouth shut and turned to look out the window again. Castiel didn’t press him to continue what he was about to say and he was thankful for that.

“If it’s any consolation, he says you didn’t do anything last night,” Castiel said softly and Dean turned to look at him again. Thank God for small miracles. This would be even worse if they’d actually had sex.

“Good, I’m glad for that.”

“I believe this is your block, is it not?” Castiel asked as they turned left. Dean looked out at the houses on either side and nodded. “Mine is the brick one with the carport over there on the left.” Dean pointed. He knew Castiel wouldn’t see the street number on the house, it was blocked by his brother’s jeep that was parked in the driveway. Castiel pulled in behind it and turned the engine off. He twisted in his seat to look Dean in the eye.

“I know you said not to apologize further, but I really am sorry for his behavior. I know it embarrassed you, but this wasn’t your fault and you didn’t know. I realize you were just out looking for a good time…” 

“Hey, I’m not like that,” Dean said angrily, cutting the other man off. Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean was struck again by how blue his eyes were. “My days of cheap hookups ended years ago when I figured out that they weren’t what I wanted. I don’t go whoring myself out. I fucked up last night because I was way more drunk than I’ve been in years, otherwise I wouldn’t have done that.”

“I wasn’t implying you were doing anything of that sort. I’m sorry.” There was a pleading tone to Castiel’s voice, as though he was desperate for Dean to realize he really didn’t mean it the way it had come out. Dean’s anger flickered and then died. His expression softened.

“I’m sorry for snapping. I just go through a lot of shit from people. I jumped to conclusions.”

Castiel smiled tentatively. “I hope your hangover fades soon. I can’t say I’m sorry we got to talk, you seem like a genuinely nice person, I just wish it had been under better circumstances. I hope you have a nice day.” Dean undid his seatbelt and opened the door.

“You too Cas. Thanks for the ride.” He got out and started for the house, keys already in hand. When he stepped into the house he could hear how empty it was. Despite Sam’s jeep in the driveway, he wasn’t home. Either he was out running or he had spent the night at his girlfriend’s. Either way, Dean was glad for the silence. He tossed his keys in the bowl that sat on the table by the door and started for the kitchen. When the doorbell rang just as he reached the fridge, he frowned and backtracked to the door. He pulled it open, surprised to see Castiel standing there.

“My car is not starting at all now, and I seem to have forgotten my cell phone at home. Could I perhaps use your phone?” Castiel asked. The poor guy looked embarrassed again. Dean looked out at the car and saw the hood was up.

“This is your lucky day, Cas. I happen to own an auto shop. Actually, I own a chain of them. Give me a minute to grab my tools and change my shirt and I’ll take a look, ok? Come in, make yourself comfortable.” He stepped aside and Castiel entered. Dean shut the door and motioned toward the sofa.

“You really own auto shops?” Castiel asked, and there was relief in his voice. Dean nodded and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He fished a business card from it and handed it over. Castiel read it, a look of relief coming over his face.

“Sure do. Winchester Motors. I’ll be right back.” He left Castiel standing in the living room while he ran upstairs to change into a tee shirt he didn’t mind getting dirty. Once he had it on he headed out to the garage to grab his tool box. When he returned to the living room he found Castiel sitting on the couch. The man jumped to his feet when he spotted Dean. It made him chuckle.

“Relax Cas, I don’t bite,” he said, flashing the man a smile. To his amusement Castiel blushed.

Dean went out to the car and Castiel followed. He didn’t mind the man hovering over him as he went about diagnosing the problem.

“I’ve passed one of your shops on many occasions, I just never stopped in. How many do you actually own?” Castiel asked.

“Four, but I’ll have a fifth open soon,” Dean answered as he took apart the starter. “This is your issue, it’s shot. I need to replace it.”

“Oh, I couldn’t impose. I’ll have it towed to a shop,” Castiel told him. Dean turned and put his hands on his hips.

“You have a certified mechanic standing right in front of you willing to do the work and instead you would rather have it towed somewhere else? Would that be to the same place that is barely keeping this thing running in the first place?” 

Castiel cringed as he thought about it. “You’re right. Do you think you can fix it?”

“It’s a starter. Not a big deal. I can get it fixed once I get the part. I’ll just call down to the shop I primarily work out of,” Dean replied. Castiel looked relieved to hear that.

“Thank you, Dean. I’m sure that once you fix it the car will run much better. I’ve heard good reviews on your shops.” Dean smiled again.

“Thank you, Cas. Come on, my cell is dead so I have to use the house phone.”

They went back inside with Dean still carrying the starter in his hand. In the kitchen Dean pointed at the island and the tall stools that lined one side.

“Have a seat, this will only take a minute.”

Castiel sat down and watched as Dean set the starter down on a dish towel before picking up the cordless phone on the counter between the stove and the sink. He dialed his shop and waited for Bobby to answer.

“Hey Bobby, I need you to check around to all of our shops in the area to see if we have a specific starter model in stock.”

“Sure, Dean, what make and model?” Bobby asked, and Dean could hear him gathering a pen and paper. He looked to Castiel for the year of the car but Dean already knew the make and model. He provided the information to Bobby as well as the serial number for the starter itself. Bobby hung up with the promise that he would get back to him within the hour.

“So they’re looking to see if we have it in stock. If we don’t I’ll order it, and I can have it in the shop by Monday,” Dean said. He grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the kitchen counter and bit into it. Castiel was sitting with his arms on the island, though he was fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. Here it was Sunday and the man was dressed as though he were ready for church in a dress shirt and sweater vest.

“Did I like stop you from going to church or something this morning?” Dean suddenly asked. “I’m sorry if I did.”

Castiel looked up at him with his head tilted. “What made you think you interrupted my attending church? Which, by the way, I stopped attending as soon as I was no longer obliged to attend, once I was legally old enough.”

Dean shrugged and motioned in general towards the other man’s choice of clothing. “You look like you’re dressed for church.” For a moment Castiel just stared at him, and then he started laughing.

“Wow, I didn’t realize I looked ready to attend church. I tend to dress this way out of habit. I’m a teacher, and this is what I generally wear to work. Contrary to popular belief I do own tee shirts and jeans. I also own shorts, though I wear them about as often as one might claim to see Bigfoot.” Dean blinked and then broke out in a grin.

“You’re a funny man, Cas. I like your sense of humor.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at that.

“Truly? I often get told that I don’t have one, or that it’s too strange for people to understand.”

“Nah, I understand it just fine. You’re a pretty cool guy,” Dean told him. This time Castiel’s eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. 

“Me? I think perhaps you are still intoxicated. I am far from cool. My students remind me of that daily.”

Dean moved around the island to take the seat next to him. “What do you teach?” he asked.

“High school English and Creative Writing, though this year I’m also teaching a course in Modern Literature. It’s a new one the school is offering since kids apparently now see themselves as too cool for Shakespeare,” Castiel replied dryly.

“Well no wonder your students say you’re uncool, you’re listening to the opinions of teenagers. You can’t rely on them for your level of coolness. You need to ask other adults,” Dean explained with a mischievous grin. “And I think you’re very cool.”

Castiel blushed again and smiled. “I appreciate that Dean. You and my brother Gabe might be the only ones that think that.”

The house phone started ringing. Dean got up to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Dean, why aren’t you answering your cell?” Sam asked, clearly irritated.

“It died. What’s up?” 

“I am spending another night here, but I forgot my toiletry bag on the bathroom counter. Can you run it by later?” Sam asked. Dean sighed.

“I’ll try, but you might have to come back and get it yourself, I have a car in the driveway that I’ll be working on if the part is in stock.” 

“In the driveway? Dean…” Sam sighed and he knew his brother was going into a tirade about working in the driveway instead of the shop.

“Yes Sam, a friend went to drop me off and his car died. Starter is shot, so he can’t just drive away. I have no choice but to work on it here, so don’t start in on me.” He turned away so Castiel wouldn’t see the annoyed expression on his face.

“Oh, in that case, I’m sorry. I’ll just have Jess run me by later to get it,” Sam said.

“Ok. I’ll put it by the door.”

“Alright. See you later,” Sam said.

“Later.” Dean hung up and put the phone back in its cradle. He went to the bathroom to fetch the black leather bag that Sam took with him whenever he traveled, or as of late whenever he went to spend the night at his girlfriend Jess’. He deposited it on the table by the door before returning to the kitchen. 

“You live with someone?” Castiel asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Yeah, he forgot his bag,” Dean said absently as he sat back down on his stool. When he looked up he saw Castiel was watching him, his expression dark, his eyes hard.

“Oh, geez, no, don’t go getting the wrong idea! Sam is my little brother! He spends a lot of time at his girlfriend’s and he forgot his toiletry bag.” Immediately Castiel blushed and lowered his eyes to the countertop.

“I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions. It’s not like it’s any of my business anyway.” 

Dean patted his arm. “It’s alright. You have 2 brothers, I just have Sam. He’s plenty though,” he chuckled.

Castiel dared to look up, staring again into Dean’s eyes. They were so green… He blinked and fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve again.

“Cas, are you nervous?” Dean asked. He couldn’t fathom why he would be, but the way he kept blushing and squirming about said he was.

“I tend to be rather shy,” Castiel admitted.

“You don’t have to be with me. I’m really easy going. I’m not going to pass judgment,” Dean told him. Castiel smiled and Dean suddenly realized he was attracted to the guy. Well hell, that just became awkward.

“Uh, would you like something to drink? It’s a bit early for beer, but I have water, cranberry juice, apple juice, tea, and some sort of weird green juice that my brother insists on drinking. He’s a health nut.” Dean got up from his seat and went to the fridge. He pulled it open and looked at everything inside it in order to avoid looking at Castiel. The scrape of the stool on the floor told him that the other man had gotten up.

“Tea or water would be fine. Could I use your bathroom?” Castiel asked. Dean shut the fridge door and motioned for Castiel to follow him. He led him down the short hall to the open door on the left hand side. Once Castiel closed the door he hurried back to the kitchen to start the water for some tea and grabbed the apple juice from the fridge for himself. By the time Castiel returned the water was boiled and the cup of tea was waiting on the island, and Castiel’s already messy hair was wet and even messier. It was clear that he had run his wet hands through his hair in an attempt to contain it, though he had failed miserably. He returned to the island and his knee brushed against Dean’s thigh as he sat back down on his stool. Dean set the cup down in front of him and watched as the dark haired man folded his long, slender fingers carefully around it.

“Your house is lovely,” Castiel commented as he looked around the kitchen approvingly.

“Thanks. I had the kitchen remodeled right after I moved in. I love to cook and this room was a hot mess before. No room for prepping or actual cooking. I designed it personally.” Dean looked around the room and felt a sense of pride. It had come out exactly as he’d wanted, and he spent many hours in here cooking and baking.

“Really? What do you usually cook?” Castiel seemed to be less nervous now. He had one arm resting on the island and his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he waited expectantly for Dean’s answer.

“Everything. I enjoy cooking so I took some lessons a few years back. I make a mean enchilada, but I can also cook a tender beef burgundy or a spinach soufflé. Cooking and baking is soothing for me,” Dean explained. Cas smiled as he pictured Dean in here, prepping and cooking all kinds of foods. 

“I have a nice kitchen, but I don’t do much cooking. I can make a decent lasagna. Oh, and steak tacos.” Dean leaned an elbow on the counter and smiled at him.

“It’s good you can cook at all. Too many people rely on fast food and prepackaged crap nowadays. I might not eat my weight in rabbit food like my brother but I like good, homemade food. It’s a luxury for some, but a necessity for me.”

“I wish I could cook more. Most of what I make comes out of a box unfortunately, but when I can make something homemade, I do,” Cas said, and there was a wistful tone to his voice. Dean scooted a little closer. What he really wanted was to pull this man close and kiss him but he didn’t think that would go over too well. He considered offering to teach him how to cook but Castiel wasn’t really his friend. 

“I…can give you a couple of recipes if you’d like,” he offered instead. Castiel lifted his head and gave the brightest smile. 

“I’d like that very much.” 

Dean got up and fished a notebook and pen out of the side table in the living room, carrying them back to his seat in the kitchen. He was glad Bobby hadn’t called yet. It was actually quite enjoyable sitting here with Castiel, even if they were practically strangers. He asked what kinds of foods Castiel liked to eat, and then jotted down recipes for some easy to make meals he thought the man might like. They discussed ingredients and cook times and by the time the phone rang again and Dean looked up he was surprised to see that Castiel’s stool was pulled close enough that they were sitting with one arm and one thigh pressed together. Dean felt his own cheeks heating up. He offered a small smile as he got up and went to grab the phone.

“Hello.”

“Dean? I have bad news. I don’t have that starter in stock. I took a bit longer to call around to the junk yards in this area but no one even has that make or model of Toyota. So, we have to special order it, and if you want it by tomorrow he’s going to pay an arm and a leg for it, we both know that,” Bobby was saying. 

Dean sighed and leaned back against the counter. When he looked over at the island he saw Castiel was looking over the recipes he had written down, making notes in the margins. It was actually cute seeing the look of concentration on his face. He hated to break it.

“Hey Cas?”

Those blue eyes lifted to look at him, a soft smile on his lips. “Yes?”

“So we don’t have the part in stock, and that’s mostly due to the make, model, and year of your car. But, I can order it. If we overnight it it’s going to be expensive. If I give it a couple of days, or I go pick it up myself, provided it’s in state, it’ll be much more affordable. Do you have another way to get to and from work?” 

Castiel’s smile faltered, and he suddenly looked sad. “Don’t worry about my job. It’s shopping and other appointments I need a vehicle for. I could take the bus I suppose. How long before it will be fixed?”

“Once I have the part it’ll be the same day, that’s not the problem. It’s just getting the part. And I saw a couple of other problems under the hood too that need to be addressed. I can work on those in the meantime and then when the starter gets here I’ll pop it in and you’ll be good to go, and with a safe vehicle that won’t break down on you. I can lend you the loaner car we keep for times like this too,” Dean offered. When Castiel smiled again he felt a strange fluttering in his chest. He tried to force it down and remain professional.

“That would be wonderful Dean, I would appreciate that very much. I am not fond of taking public transportation.” Castiel sounded relieved to hear that they could lend him a car.

“No one is Cas, that’s why we drive,” Dean laughed.

“Are you done flirting yet?” Bobby said in his ear.

“Oh, whatever Bobby. Just order the part, but don’t overnight it. You know the routine. Least expensive distributor. I’ll talk to you later,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah, you just behave yourself, ya idjit.” And with that the line went dead. Had anyone else talked to him like that Dean would have snapped but Bobby was like a dad to him and Sam, and he respected the man more than he had his own father. He hung the phone up and returned to his seat. Castiel was still sitting close to him, twisting around the pen he had been writing with in his long, slender fingers.

“So…” For once Dean felt tongue tied. That was so out of character for him.

“Can you perhaps show me a few more recipes?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled. So the man wasn’t ready to leave yet. “Absolutely.”

Time passed faster than they had expected, and when Dean’s stomach started to rumble it gave him pause. He checked his watch and realized it was almost time for dinner. He had no idea how long he and Cas, as he had come to think of the man, had been sitting there. They had shared some recipes, and from recipes they had turned to conversations about work, family, and life in general. Dean wanted to kick himself because he really liked this man. He decided to be bold and take a chance.

“Cas, um, would you like to stay for dinner? I’m hungry, so I could make something for us.” Castiel looked at him for a moment before smiling shyly.

“I would very much like to stay Dean. May I assist you in the preparation of the meal? I find that hands on learning is oftentimes easier for me.” 

Dean grinned and nodded. “Sure. Roll your sleeves up and wash your hands, we’re about to get dirty.” Castiel was smiling back, already rolling his sleeves up. Dean caught sight of a tattoo on the inside of one wrist but then Castiel was getting up and heading to the sink, blocking it from his view. For a moment Dean debated on what to cook. The fridge was always very well stocked, so there was plenty to choose from. He decided to let Cas choose.

“What do you have a taste for?”

Castiel had just washed his hands off and was looking around for a clean dish towel since Dean had rested the old starter on the one he usually had out. Dean got up and went to the drawer by the stove and pulled one out, handing it to him. While Castiel dried his hands Dean took the opportunity to move the starter to a table in the living room. When he walked back into the kitchen he found Castiel waiting with a shy smile on his lips.

“May I see what you have? I don’t want to seem rude though…” Castiel looked nervous again but Dean was nodding.

“Sure, go ahead. We can make anything from burgers to stir fry to steak. Anything you want, I’ll make it.” That bright smile came across the other man’s face again, and Dean realized he wanted to see that as often as possible. Castiel threw the dish towel over his own shoulder rather than set it down as he headed to the fridge. He pulled the door open and examined the food inside before checking out what was in the freezer. He took out a package of salmon and peered at the label.

“Do you want fish Cas?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’ve ever had it. Is it good?” He looked up at Dean, unable to stop himself from smiling when he saw the look of shock on the man’s face.

“Cas. You’re telling me you’ve never had salmon? Not ever?” Dean asked, one eyebrow raised.

“That would be accurate. I have had cod, Pollock, tuna, shrimp, and many others, but no, I don’t believe I’ve ever had salmon.”

Dean plucked the package from his hands and tore it open to remove two of the four pieces inside it. He set them down on the island and then started fishing around in the fridge for what he would need to make a creamy mustard sauce. He hoped Cas would like it.

Castiel hovered just close enough to see everything Dean was doing but not get underfoot as he moved about preparing the meal. Dean decided to go all out, choosing asparagus as the vegetable and mashed potatoes with fresh herbs. He let Castiel chop the herbs as he prepared the mustard sauce, and the conversation flowed easily between them. When they heard keys in the front door a little while later they both looked up. Sam walked into the kitchen, stopping in surprise when he saw Castiel.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had company. Hello, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” Sam offered a hand and after wiping his own on the dish towel he still had, Castiel shook hands with him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Sam, Dean speaks quite fondly of you. My name is Castiel.” Sam gave his brother a curious look before smiling at the dark haired man. 

“Oh, I don’t think he’s ever mentioned you before. It’s nice to meet you too.” Sam said, eyeing his brother again, noting the warning look Dean was giving him.

“We only met this morning actually,” Castiel said, though he didn’t offer any further details. Dean could see the million questions running through his brother’s head and he moved to cut them off as fast as possible.

“Is Jess waiting outside for you? You don’t want to keep her waiting.” Sam scowled at his brother and sighed.

“Yeah, but I’ll be home tomorrow.” He looked at his brother, and Dean knew he would have to explain himself when they were alone again.

“Yeah, yeah, go make love to that beautiful girl of yours and get out of my kitchen,” Dean said and Sam chuckled. 

“Alright, I can take a hint. I’m going. It was nice meeting you Castiel,” Sam said as he started for the door.

“It was nice meeting you too, Sam.”

Sam left and Dean went about quietly preparing the mustard sauce. The silence between them now felt awkward.

“Dean?” Castiel set down the knife with which he had been chopping chives and turned to look at him. 

“Yeah Cas?” Dean looked up at him, hoping that Sam’s appearance hadn’t just ruined their evening.

“Would I be presumptuous in assuming that you are interested in me?” Castiel asked. 

“Those are big words you’re using there Cas, but, uh, yeah, I am,” he replied quietly. That beautiful smile returned again.

“I like you too Dean. You’re quite easy to converse with, and I enjoy your company.”

Dean smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. “Yeah, me too.”

“I thought it might be uncomfortable considering what you and Michael did, but really, you were both intoxicated and not in your right minds. It would not be fair to hold either of you at fault, though if I had to, I’d put it on my brother. However…” He moved closer and placed a hand over the one Dean had resting on the counter. “I am thankful I got to meet you as a result.”

Dean let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and it came out in a shaky huff. “Me too.” 

“When my car is fixed, could…could I perhaps take you out?” Castiel asked. Dean couldn’t help but smile. He had always been the one doing the asking, never getting asked out himself. This was a pleasant surprise.

“I would like that very much.” 

Castiel squeezed his hand once before returning to finish chopping the herbs. He offered a shy smile as he worked and Dean couldn’t shake the huge one on his own face. They got the fish into the oven and Dean showed him how to make mashed potatoes from scratch and how to prepare the asparagus. Dean set the table and made some more tea to have with dinner. Castiel helped bring the food to the table and they sat down across from one another. Dean waited for Castiel to take a bite of the fish and when he did, his eyes lit up.

“Oh Dean, this is amazing!” Castiel gushed, not even having finished his first bite before he was praising the food. 

“I wrote the recipe down for you. It’s pretty easy to make,” Dean said, taking a bite of his own fish and nodding in approval. This was one of his favorite dishes and he had made it many times before, but tonight it tasted particularly good. This was a dish that even Sam liked. It made Dean happy to know that Castiel liked it too. He couldn’t help but laugh when Castiel exclaimed over the flavor of the asparagus and went over, in detail, how the herbs added wonderful flavor to the potatoes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a meal this delicious, thank you so much, Dean,” Castiel said when it was over. Dean collected the dishes, rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. He returned to the table and held out a hand. Castiel looked at it for a moment before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Dean pressed a key into the palm of his hand and Castiel slipped it into his pocket.

“I’ll take you by my shop, and you can drive home from there. As soon as the starter is in I will let you know. I kind of need your number first though.” 

Castiel went to the island and quickly wrote his cell and house numbers down on a blank page in the notebook. 

“So, I guess we’re going then?” he asked, his voice dripping with disappointment.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Dean asked, checking his watch. He didn’t want Castiel to leave but it was already going on eight and he didn‘t want to affect the man’s work. Castiel chuckled and reached out to take his hand.

“Dean, it’s summer. I will be teaching a summer school English course, but not for another four weeks.” Dean suddenly felt stupid.

“Oh, well I’m an idiot.” 

Castiel stepped right into his personal space, smiling when he saw how wide Dean’s eyes got. “Not at all. School just let out less than a week ago. Do you want me to leave?”

Nervous himself now, Dean tentatively placed his free hand on Castiel’s hip and shook his head. He leaned in and kissed Castiel, softly, waiting to see how he would respond. Castiel pulled his hand free from Dean’s and wrapped both his arm around Dean’s neck, drawing him down closer and deepening the kiss. Dean pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Castiel’s and looked down into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“I’d like it if you stayed a while longer.” 

“I’d like that too, Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when Castiel got home he found Michael waiting for him. He raced to the door when it opened, his eyes wide with panic.

“Where the hell have you been?! I tried calling your phone most of the night!” 

Castiel gave him an annoyed look before skirting around him and heading into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water.

“Castiel, are you going to say something? I was worried sick! I thought that guy had killed you or something. I called the cops but they told me I had to wait twenty four hours to see if you came home.” Michael was now extremely annoyed, not that Castiel cared. He leaned against the fridge and rolled his eyes.

“Michael, I’m thirty eight. I believe I am capable of taking care of myself. My car broke down. It’s getting fixed.” Michael had been pacing but he stopped now and stared at his brother.

“So your car breaks down and you’re gone all night? Where the hell were you?!” Castiel laughed at that and took a sip of his water.

“Oh, Michael, you really need to relax. I was having sex.” Michael choked on the very air he was breathing, his eyes bugging out of his head.

“Oh. My. God. What?!”

Castiel took one more sip of his water before placing the glass in the sink. It was time to call his brother out on being such an ass the night before.

“You heard me. I had sex last night. Probably the best in my life. And he cooked me dinner. Dinner before sex of course.”

“Castiel. Stop. I don’t care that you’re having sex, I just thought you weren’t seeing anyone. You’re not the type to just go having random sex. What is this about?” Michael walked up to him and placed his hands on either of his younger brother’s shoulders. The concerned look on his face irritated Castiel. Michael worried too much.

“Let’s go sit in the living room.” Castiel shrugged his brother’s hands off of him and walked into the living room. Michael followed.

“Are you back to stay now?” Castiel asked as he sat on the couch.

“I felt like an ass for just leaving like that. Plus I refuse to stay with Gabe, his place is a mess,” Michael sighed as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

“What were you even thinking by bringing a man back here anyway? You’re not gay,” Castiel asked, annoyed. Michael had panicked yesterday morning, crying about the huge mistake he had made, but he had refused to talk about it. He had just run. Michael cringed. Of course his brother would want to know.

“I honestly don’t know. I had a few drinks here and suddenly dancing and getting laid seemed like a really good idea, except I couldn’t find my car keys. Might be a blessing that I couldn’t. So I went for a walk and when I saw the club more alcohol sounded like a good idea, so I went in. I had way too much to drink and I started thinking really, really stupid thoughts. I never admitted it but I was always curious about what it would be like with a guy. I started looking around and well, I spotted this guy sitting at the bar. I thought he was attractive, and he didn’t look like a creep like most of the men there did. I only meant to talk to him but I could hardly stand on my feet. It gets a little hazy after that ’cause I think we had some shots, but I know I ended up practically in his lap as he tried to keep me from falling on my ass. I asked him if he wanted to go home with me. I don’t think he wanted to, but he was drunk, and I was drunk, and I still have no idea what I was thinking. So I brought him back here. We kissed a bit and then he fell asleep. I fell asleep right after that and when I woke up yesterday I realized I had taken advantage of an innocent guy, and I panicked. I’ve never done anything like that before. What happened after I left anyway?”

Castiel had a mischievous glint in his eye that Michael hadn’t seen since he was little. Back when he was still an innocent kid. 

“Do you even remember his name? The man you brought back here, to my house?” Castiel asked.

Michael struggled to recall the man’s name. “Don? Darren? I think it started with a D.”

Castiel shook his head and sighed. “His name is Dean, and he turned out to be an absolute gentleman. He was scared when he woke up alone yesterday, and embarrassed. I had to explain your actions, which were foolish and selfish by the way. I felt terrible for him. He was incredibly nice. I drove him home but my car died in his driveway and wouldn’t start again. To my benefit he turned out to be Dean Winchester, of Winchester Motors, and he figured out the problem pretty quickly. He made a few calls, and I have a new starter ordered. It will be here in a few days. In the meantime Dean lent me a car to get around in.” When he looked over at his brother he saw the frown on his face.

“You slept with him?” 

“Do not try to imply that my decisions are made in haste or done with poor judgment, because I am the only person in this family that thinks everything through. Please do not insult me,” Castiel warned. 

Michael bit his tongue. This was Castiel, not Gabe. He didn’t make rash decisions, and he didn’t do anything without completely thinking it through.

“You like him then? He’s a good guy I am assuming if you spent the entire day with him.”

“He is incredibly kind and thoughtful. We talked about a great many things and he actually gets my sense of humor. Not even you get my sense of humor. He thinks I’m funny, and I like him. A lot.”

Michael nodded. “Well, awkward as it would be, I’d like to meet him. Sober. So I can see exactly what my baby brother thinks a good guy is like.” Truthfully he was embarrassed and afraid to meet Dean face to face, but if there was a chance that Castiel was going to get serious with this guy then he wasn’t going to have a choice. Castiel was staring at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“You…want to meet him?”

“Not anytime soon, just when and if you guys get serious. I’m happy for you little brother. If you like him then he must be amazing since you are a fantastic judge of character,” Michael clarified. Castiel preened a bit at the compliment.

“He’s taking me out to dinner again tonight, when he gets off work.” 

Michael smiled. “Look at you, getting your groove on. He better be a gentleman with you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “He is a perfect gentleman. Now I am going to go take a much-needed shower and a few hours of sleep. We did not do very much of that last night.” That wicked smile was back again.

“TMI, little brother, tmi. Go. I already put my stuff back in the spare room. I will be glad when I close on the condo and can finally move in. Thank you again for letting me stay here while I get situated.” Michael got to his feet as Castiel did and patted his brother’s shoulder.

“Oh, and so you know, I did call Gabriel. He’s worried. Give him a call.” 

“Fine.” Castiel sighed as he started for the stairs.

“Hey Castiel?” Michael asked. Castiel paused halfway up the stairs and turned to look at him.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for what I did yesterday, to Dean and for putting you in the position I did. But…I’m glad it worked out to your benefit,” Michael told him. Castiel smiled.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you all think? Leave a comment and a kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
